Catharsis
by Ms Arano
Summary: By some quirk, the Inuyasha gang crashes a modern day festival. Kuwabara is Not Amused.


**Title**: Catharsis**  
Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho**  
Genre**: General/Humor**  
Rating**: K**  
Warnings**: This is an Inuyasha Crossover. And there's OOC-ness. Oh, and it's unedited to boot. pH43r.**  
Timeline**: Some time during the Three Kings Arc for YYH, and it's a TWT for IY  
**Word Count**: 607**  
Summary**: By some quirk, the Inuyasha gang crashes a modern day festival. Kuwabara is Not Amused.  
**EDIT**: 2APR'09 The People Up There have made x-overs into a section all their own, and thus this is now in a different catagory. Let see how well this works out, yes?  
_Insert Disclaimer of Choice here_

* * *

"Wait," Kuwabara held up a hand, whether to forestall further explanations from the group of five trussed up in front of him, or a headache, was anyone's guess, "let me get this straight...

"You," he said while pointing to one of the two girls, "are the reincarnation of some miko who was the guardian of that," now pointing to the sparkling jewels held in Kurama's hand, "which is apparently not only powerful, but then you went and broke it, around the time when you met him," the boy with golden eyes snarled again and tried to break the vines. (Off to the side, Kurama poured more energy into them. Honestly. This was the _third time_...) "And then it turns out that there's some other youkai--" ("Actually, he's a hanyou..." the first girl said, weakly. She was duly ignored.) "--after the thing, and you pick up these other people who've got beef with him, and you're all on some kinda quest to defeat him. Oh yeah, wait, what was that other thing...?"

"The time-portal posing as a well?" Kurama piped up helpfully. It wasn't the way he had imagined they all would be spending the festival, but he could admit that it was much more entertaining.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget that all of this had been happening in the _Sengoku Jidai _until some dried well magic went crazy and pulled you all here." Kuwabara's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, and then he started to explain, loudly, clearly, and with small words as though the group were a bunch of five-year olds, exactly _why _it was Not Okay to chase your Demonic Enemy through a heavily populated festival grounds, even if it _does _have something that you want and can more than double it's power. There are _people _there, _ignorant _people, who probably wouldn't know a demon if it ate them, and definitely wouldn't be able to defend themselves from said demon. Why didn't they try to redirect it to, oh, the _other _side of town, you know, without all the lights and stalls and kids running around in masks and yukata?...

"How long do you think he'll continue with this?" Kurama absently asked the others, disinterestedly poking a shard.

"I'm guessing right about when Ear Boy hits the color puce."

Keiko cast a quick look at Shizuru, then at the unfamiliar demon (What had that girl said he was? A dog hanyou?), and started fiddling with her fan. "Oh dear..."

"Well, I'm not going to let this ruin my night. C'mon girls. I want to see if that comb is still there..." Shizuru grabbed Keiko's arm and began leading her away, but Yukina lingered, casting an... appraising? look towards the (still) ranting Kuwabara.

"Something wrong, Yukina?" Kurama asked, pocketing the shards. He would deal with them later. As it was, Yukina had been even quieter than usual, fading into the background so well that even he had forgotten about her for a few moments.

"Oh," she said, looking at him with wide eyes, "I was just wondering how long it would take for him to start repeating himself. Kazuma has been going for quite some time..." trailing off, she checked to see where the other girls were, then continued observing.

"This was not exactly how I'd envisioned spending Momo Sekku. This was supposed to be relaxing..." He eyed Kuwabara again. He didn't _look _very relaxed, and yet...

"Well..." Yukina got an odd look on her face. "You must admit, this must be very cathartic for him."

* * *

Noteables  
Miko -- "Shrine Maiden"; a Shinto preistess  
Youkai -- "Demon"; no real (simple) English translation  
Hanyou -- "Half-Demon"; ... see above  
Sengoku Jidai -- "Warring States Period", "Feudal Era"; lasted roughly from 1550-1700; don't quote me on that  
Puce -- An odd purple-y pink color  
Momo Sekku -- "Peach Festival"; held in early March  
Cannon -- Kuwabara really wants to get into Gai Tech High School  
Head Cannon -- Kuwabara burns himself out studying for the entrance exams  
Real Life Fact -- Japanese school systems start the year in April

* * *

**Author's Note** For some reason, I had way too much fun. I blame Kurama and Yukina.


End file.
